Playing With Guns
by The Lady Zoe
Summary: kk this is leahxoc so a yuri girlxgirl


Chapter 1

A cruel smile played on my lips. My prey, a worthless human. I decided that I would torment the human by scaring it to death. I was almost done, the human's heart was beating fast, almost heart attack level of fast. A snap of a twig escaped from the bushes, my playtime came to an abrupt end.

I suppose I should explain myself before jumping right into the story, it just wouldn't be fair to my readers if I didn't describe myself, now would it? Background? That's on a need to know bases. Looks? Dark, almost black shade of red hair, pale skin, red eyes, average height for a fifteen year old, slightly over weight, and curves in all of the right places, to top it all off. Family? My only brother is dieing from cancer, living with our mother's sister. I haven't seen him since I was about seven. I have a twin sister

Lilashi, she had the power to attract things, anything and anyone, including trouble. I sometime got away with calling her the Living Magnet. She had a girlfriend name Sayuri, who had the power of transportion. As far Lilashi knew mom just mysteriously disappeared and dad was killed by the Volturi. I knew what really happen to them but if she knew the truth she would be devastate. Personality? You figure it out. I almost forgot I'm wearing a my old school uniform, which consist of one red, plaid skirt with a black stud belt, a black blouse, unbutton of course, a black tank top undershirt, and no shoes. Shoes bug 's enough about me for now, back to the story.

I jumped from my spot in the tree, landing right behind my prey. "What the hell do you want" I snapped bitterly. A girl practically bounced out of the bushes tugging along a man. The girl had short black pixie cut hair and golden yes. She was short pixie like. 'How strange,' The man had blond longish blond hair, almost to his shoulders. Others followed them quietly two woman and one man. The man smelled human and vampire. Almost like mine own blood. The pixie girl held out her hand, "My name's Alice." Of course I didn't take her hand. I didn't want to have whatever "gift" she had. She put her hand down her smile faltered but stayed on her face.

"This is Jasper," she lightly touched his cheek. "And these three are Kachiri, Huilen and Nahuel." Each of them made a small gesture when they're names were said. " I nodded glaring at each of them. " I don't give a damn about your names. What I really want to know is what the hell you want with me," making my voice as bitter and icy as possible. Alice shivered slightly. "We need your help," I laughed bitterly with a tint of anger. "What makes you think I could possibly help you," I snarled at her. She stood her ground, "because we know your half vampire and human. The Voturi will kill my family unless I have solid proof that Renesmee won't expose our kind," desperation showered her eyes and face.

I sighed debating all of the pros and cons in my head. "I'll go," She smiled, "Great I'll explain more on they way there but we have to hurry." I smirked, "I'll go on one condition." Alice smiled, "What do you want?" The smirk on my face didn't leave. "My twin sister has to be there with me." All of them stared at me with shocked faces. Alice snapped out of it quickly, "well, do you know where she is?" I frowned. "No, but I do know her phone number." Alice rolled her eyes, "well, call her." I glared at her. Stupid vampire how dare she tell me what to do. I held my hand out,"I need your phone mine is," I pursed my lips. "Broken." She laughed a little, and handed me her phone. I dialed my sister's number quickly, the phone couldn't keep up with my fingers. I ended up redoing the phone number twice.

Lilashi answered on the second ring. "About fucking time you called, we've been so damn worried about you." I smiled. "I can tell, by the way how is Sayuri," I asked in a nonchalant voice. "She's doing great," I could hear the perverted smile in her voice. "Well, I don't want to be rude but I need you and Sayuri," I bit me lip. Which hurts a lot more when your a vampire. "Oh my little Rosy, how much trouble have you gotten into now?" I frown, " one I'm not trouble but these vampire are. And two stop calling my Rosy! It is Rose, nothing more, nothing less." Lilashi laughed. "It's funny how after all these years that's the one thing that I know bugs the crap out of you." I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well are you going to help or not." She laughed again. "Your a little impatient today," she sighed. "I go ask Sayuri, if she doesn't want to go I can't go." I chuckled, "yeah, you wouldn't want what happen last time to happen again." A gasp escaped from the phone. " Rose! You promised you'll never bring that up." I snorted, "and you promised never to call me Rosy." She hanged up on me. I smiled cruelly, "looks like I'm not helping you."

Jasper stared, correction glared, at me, I felt less resist and more sythpatic towards them mixed with guilty for not wanting to help them . My eyes narrow at him, "whatever your doing to me. Knock. It. Off," using my new "gift" on him. He grabbed his head like he had a painful headache. "Mind control," I said simply, when the rest of them stared at me slightly afraid. Alice's phone which was still in my hand, rang breaking the awkward silence.

I answered on the the third ring out of pure boredom. "Hello," I said in the laziest tone I could muster up. I sigh escaped from the other end. "Thank god you answered, I was afraid you used a pay phone and left." I rolled my eyes despite the fact she couldn't see me do it. "Why the hell would I use a pay phone? That would mean I would have to take the risk of running into a human." She laughed slightly. "Well anyways sorry about hanging up on you my phone died." I laughed, "That's funny, mine broke." Lilashi laughed, "how did it break this time." I frowned, "um it's probably best if I didn't tell you," she laughed again. "Well, anyway Sayuri wants to go, but I got to ask where is it?" I rubbed my neck, "in a clearing in Forks, Washington." Alice blinked in surprised. "Well, we'll just meet you a little before you guys get there." I shrugged, "Whatever floats you boat I guess." I knew she rolled her eyes at that comment."Well see you then," she hung up. I walked in the direction where the fight would take place. I knew a lot about the future due to a rather unforuntnate touch of a psychic human. I couldn't predict everything just enough to annoying the hell out of people.

We where only days away from them. I could feel them, the tense air produced by them, it burned my tongue like hot chocolate. Delious but painful. I had ignored them the best I could, answering question I had deemed fit to respond to. I had asked questions that were absolutely necessary. I didn't need any more personal information, it would just make it harder for me to leave. Alice and Jasper were in front the two girls then the strange boy and I dragged myself behind them. I didn't want to do this I just felt I need to do this. My fists tightened and relaxed. They've been doing the same thing ever since I meet the small group.

I sighed refreshed from the hunt. Who knew animal blood could replace human blood? I fished out my mp3 from my backpack. Without music I would be dead. Well just really annoyed seeing how I am already dead, both mentally and physically. I figured around before decided I wanted to listen Avril Lavigne's Nobodys Home. I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics waiting for the others to finish up.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
>She felt it everyday.<br>And I couldn't help her,  
>I just watched her make the same mistakes again.<p>

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems.<br>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<br>This is where she lies, broken inside.  
>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<br>Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
>You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.<br>Be strong, be strong now.  
>Too many, too many problems.<br>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<br>It's where she lies, broken inside.  
>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<br>Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
>Her dreams she can't find.<br>She's losing her mind.  
>She's fallen behind.<br>She can't find her place.  
>She's losing her faith.<br>She's fallen from grace.  
>She's all over the place.<br>Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
>It's where she lies, broken inside.<br>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
>Broken inside.<p>

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
>She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah<p>

I felt a hand my shoulder. I graped the arm and almost slammed the person into the ground. "My god Rose, don't fucking kill me," the voice yelled out. "Don't sneak up on me," I said simply and bluntly with my usual touch of bitter ice. "Sorry," she mutter under his breath. Sayuri and Lilashi had arrive right on time. Both of them squeezed me in a tight hug, "Let's go," butted in Alice, "or will miss it," she continued with an whiny voice. I rolled my eyes," whatever." We ran the rest of the way there.

I felt them before I could see or hear them, one of my many abilities that could go either good or bad. Alice smiled.

"Why don't you join us, Alice," I heard a male voice ask loudly, followed by several shocked murmurers. 


End file.
